Oh snap
by ravenscry21
Summary: I didn't think I would have to depend on strangers to save me from the darkness OC
1. Chapter 1

I watched the snow fall in Burgess and cover the ground; I smiled when a snowflake landed on my nose, and soon made me sneeze, the kids playing on the icy lake moved so fast on they're skates. I watched as Jamie played with his friend, I was worried about it; usually the lake had thin ice.

"Snowy, snowy, snowy, snow." I turned and picked Sophie up making sure she didn't fall. As I started to walk towards Jamie to tell him that it was time to go back home.

I am Jamie's and Sophie's older sister, I went to college in Texas so I wasn't used to this weather anymore. I slipped on a patch of ice; I made sure Sophie was okay before I moved from the slip.  
"Ouchy, oooh." Sophie's little coos made me realize she had a cut on her hand.

"You okay soph?" She had tears in her eyes and I sighed, I kissed her hand and she smiled running towards Jamie.

"Home, home, Home" Jamie came running towards me slamming his body to mine making me fall onto the ground.

"Eliza you won't believe what's in this book, they say they found big foot sample and, and, and they were all in Michigan." I nodded my head and smiled.

"That sound interesting Jamie, how about I take you there one day." He smiled and grabbed his sled and went away with his friends.

"Jamie your hat, you don't want Jack Frost nipping your nose." I watched as Jamie's eyes grew big.

"Who's Jack Frost?" He seemed so excited to learn of a new myth, I decided that maybe for Christmas I might get him a mythology book.

"No one just an expression." I sighed and looked at the woman that gave birth to me.

"Don't tell him that, everything and one has a story." I watched as she turned in a huff and went to the house.

"When you a mom raise your children like you want to." With that she went to the kitchen. I watched as Sophie came down the step only to fall on the ground Jamie leaving in a hurry.

Sophie was then picked up by my mom, I watched as she went back into the house and then came back out. "Listen maybe you should just go back to your college, every time you come back they just get heartbroken." Everything that I do is wrong for this family, I give them money it is wrong, I give them everything and it's still not enough.

"Your right, I should go back, don't call me when something happens." With that I went to the guest bedroom and packed, she came into the room and started her spew of that's not what I meant, and come on Eliza. I moved so that I slammed the suit case on the ground.

"Eliza, you know that I want you here, it just."

"Just that you cant stand it can you, that you are stuck here with your kids, mom get over it you fucked up." She blocked the door and soon turned around to see a teary eyed Sophie.

"No, no go, my mommy Eliza mommy." I shook my head, what the hell.

"No Sophie I am not your mommy, mommy is your mommy."

**Few hours later**

I was in the living room with Sophie watching her favorite cartoons when Jamie came zooming in.

"Time for bed, Jamie dinner on the table, when your done make sure you hop in the shower you stink like outside." I got Sophie in the bed and soon she ran into Jamie's room.

"Oh Sophie you want to stay up with me and wait for the tooth fairy." I watched as they jumped and smiled.

"No, Jamie you know she won't come if you try to stay up." With that Sophie and mom were gone.

"About what mom said about Jack Frost you should believe in him, he may have a story too."

"Eliza, tell me about the Yetis, or the Elves, or maybe the little fairies." I smiled and walked to the door.

"Not tonight little man, goodnight."

"No stay in the room with me."

"Jamie,"

"Please, every time I watch you walk out my room I know I won't see you again until some break that comes along." I sighed he was right I never said goodbye I just left without a word to anyone.

"Okay so I had an amazing break I went on an adventure with Clyde and Claude and they were so, so, (Yawn)." With that he was asleep, Sandra the greyhound they had was on my legs making it impossible to move. I soon fell asleep.

**Few hours later**

"Freak sledding accident, and a missing tooth, I wonder how that happened Jack?" I heard a woman and then a male's voice. I slightly opened my eyes but closed them when they were looking.

"I don't know what you talking about." I felt a cold finger touch my face and then it was gone, I shivered and placed my arm over Jamie.

"You left the window open again Jamie." I snuggled deeper when I heard another voice, he had a deep Russian accent and was talking to somebody I didn't hear.

"I see how it is leave the Rabbit to fend for himself, huh, that's alright 'cuz I bet I have more teeth than you."

"Oh look at this."

"You call that a bag of choppers, no this is a bag of choppers."

"You guys this is not a competition, but if it was I would win, YAHOOOOO!"

I shot up and covered Jamie to make sure he was alright, they seemed surprised when the ten year old shone a light in their faces.

"J-Jamie, what was that?"

"Cant you see them it's the Tooth fairy, Santa, the Easter bunny and sandman." I yawned and placed my hand on his head, I smiled and looked to where he shined the light and there standing were five figures.

"Uh Jamie there five people standing there."

"No there's four."

"Five"

"Four"

"Jamie there are five people standing there, cant you see the boy with white hair, he's standing next to the multicolored wings."

"Enough of this, Sandy knock them both out." I looked over and saw the shortest one slam his fist into his other hand. I stood protectively over him. "With the sand you dit." It was then that Sandra shot up and was growling at the rabbit.

"Oh that's a greyhound, do you know what they do to rabbits."

"What are you doing Sandra that's the Easter bunny?"

"Okay Uh Jamie, let's get under the bed." With that the alarm clock went off and Sandra was chasing the big ass rabbit, I screamed and soon I had a heavy paw in my tummy. I looked up and was soon looking at a knocked out Santa, Easter bunny, and the fairy.

"Oh I wish I had a camera right now."

"And I wish you would get out of here, this is totally breaking in Omg I can't believe this."

They looked at me and then at the kid, and then back at me, sandy was about to knock me out but instead grabbed me with a whip and followed the boy.

"Wait, no don't- don't drop me!" I grabbed the whip like thing holding on tight.

"For a mutual party you sure do hang out with those weirdoes."I was soon dropped behind the sandman and all was quiet.

"Ah, oh here is the guy I was looking for, the sandman." He looked behind the little man and was looking at me. "And you brought a friend." I felt this chill go down my spine.

"Uh who is this creeper looking guy?" He laughed and soon I was in the air and being held around the waste. I looked up and saw the boy with white hair.

"Don't you drop me, I swear I will-." I didn't get anything past that because I was soon flying off some place I didn't know without anyone holding me.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt warmth and very comfortable, I opened my eyes to see wooden ceiling and a Christmas ornament hanging from the roof. I heard chibberish and looked over to see a yeti organizing and cleaning. I slowly got out of bed and went over to the door, only to be stopped by a hand on my ankle and me being lifted up in the air.

"Hr rURajniudeas" _What the fuck did it say_; I cocked my head to the side and shook my head.

"I uh don't understand you bud sorry." He then proceeded to walk out the door, and I was dropped on the hardened floor. I gasped and rolled so that the pressure on my back was slightly relieved.

"Be gentle she's human mate."

"Oh look at how beautiful her teeth are."

"Good thing she on nice list." I looked around and saw that the fairy a huge ass rabbit and a large ass Russian man, a white haired boy and I didn't see the gold little guy maybe he was busy with something. Moving around to look at all to look at them all, I stood and went to the closest exit.

"What is she doing?"

"_**I**_ am going home, Jamie will miss me and I'm going to stop drinking chocolate milk before bed, or maybe telling crazy ass stories to Jamie, either way." It was then that I was lifted by something and was soon I was in a tunnel being held by something fuzzy.

I watched we were in very; very, very green foliage and giant eggs grinning like crazy. I ran and was almost away from them when I ran into Sophie, literally I tripped over the little girl and landed in a bed of flowers. I heard a cry and I looked over to see Sophie crying and holding her knee.

"Soph what are you doing here." She got up and ran to me hugging me, I smiled and held her close apologizing to the small girl. I was about to lead her off when someone cleared their throat, I turned and remembered my kidnappers. Sophie then jumped out of my arms and ran to the pile of eggs that ran under a little nook in a rock.

"We are busy bringing joy to children we don't have time for children." I looked at North and then at the rabbit, wow these are the worst fairy tale creatures ever. I was about to sneak away when I was grabbed and was being held by Jack Frost.

"H-hey l-let go."

"No way, we have to protect you now because that was sand man's last wish." Last wish did he leave the group or something.

"Listen I don't know what is going on, and I appreciate all the worry, but my mother will not be happy when she finds Sophie is gone, and her eldest daughter is nowhere to be seen." I pushed him away and was about to walk off, but he grabbed my wrist, I struggled to get free only to fall on my butt, with him straddling my waist. My eyes widened and I felt his nose touch mine I gasped and was going to throw him off, but ended up on my back.

"Uh get off?" He pondered this for a minute, and then he smirked and looked down at my half ripped shirt.

"Not until you agree to stay." I glared this is considered sexual harassment, I didn't care how sexy that smirk was- Uh forget I said sexy please.

"I cant now get up or you wont be happy with the results." With that he sighed and was off of me and helping me up. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and lead me towards the Easter bunny.

"Hey,"

"Aww look at the little ankle bitter."

"She is so adorable"

"I think its time to take them back now."

"Yes it is time for Sophie and I to leave." I watched as the Guardians sighed and then looked to one another.

"Eliza, you cant leave, you have to stay here, pitch is after you and we now have to protect you." I stared in shock, I didn't even know these people and I was in danger, what did I do I don't even want to be here I just should have left when I had the chance, but I didn't, why is that?

"I cant stay here, I have classes in Texas I have to take and then I have to-."

"YOU CANT LEAVE!" I flinched at the words yelled, I looked at Jack and backed away from him, his eyes seemed to be glaring at me.

"I can leave if I want to you or anyone else is and are not the boss of me, I am a grown 20 year old girl, if you don't like it, take it up with my mama." With that I grabbed Sophie from the rabbits hands and started to walk away from them, Sophie was oblivious to the whole thing since she had stayed asleep. I sighed and soon sat by the multicolored river.

I never wanted to cry not over some trivial stuff but this is different, how can I not go home, I would have to at least take Sophie back. It was then that I heard a thump and looked to Bunnymund behind me.

"Listen Shelia I know it may be hard but you have to understand that you would be putting your family in danger if you went back, but Jack is about to take the little ankle bitter home if you want you can go and get clothes and come back." I sighed at least he was sort of understanding of course I thought it would be North or tooth that would have come to comfort me. I sighed and got up waiting for him to lead the way to Jack so we could head out.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

We were at my mother's home and I gently set her down on the bed, I then went to my room and grabbed some clothes.

"Eliza," I looked over and saw my mother standing in the door way.

"Yes," she came closer to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, you should stay get transferred somewhere down here rather than going back to Texas, its so stressful with all the other parents looking down on a woman who is single and has three kids to take care of." I smiled and told her I would be here, and went to the bathroom. I sighed and sat in the bath tub waiting on Jack to take me back to where ever it was we were. I then heard the bathroom open and in he came.

"Ready," he opened one of the cabinets being curious and making a mess of the room, I sighed and watched as some pills fell on the ground and opened. I grabbed his hand and lead him to a window that was open letting in the brisk night air.

**Few seconds later**

We were in the air and I was holding on for dear life, I was clinging to Jack's hoodie hoping he wouldn't drop me.

"Jack?" I looked around when I heard a little girls voice, she sounded as she was looking for him.

"W-what was that?"

"JAAACK!" The little girls sing song voice echoed and in the air around us, I let a yelp out when he suddenly dove and was in the middle of the woods, there was a broken bed frame covering a hole.

"Quiet and listen, I think I know that voice." I flinched as he made us dive into the hole, leading us to find the baby teeth fairies. "We have to help them."

"Jack I think this is a trap or something, I mean what kind of hole has a broken frame covering it?"

"Are you going to help or not?" I watched as something moved by me and pushed me to the ground, and then all of a sudden I saw darkness, I screamed only to feel like nothing was coming out.

"Oh, oh, oh, its okay you are with me nothing will happen." I saw the man from earlier that night and he picked me up and set me in a golden cage.

"Hey creeper let me out of here." He smiled and then did a huge belt of laughter.

"Now, now you will be my ticket into getting the Guardians to give up."

"You think they will give up, I'm just one person, there are millions upon billions of people that believe in them." He banged his fist on the bar making my ears hurt.

"You know nothing of a child's feelings do you?"

"I know everything of a child's feelings." He did another throaty chuckle and soon was back in the dark, I didn't fall asleep for fear he would fuck with my dreams, so I stayed up and tried t keep myself entertained.

"This is going to be a long night."


	3. Chapter 3

I was feeling a little dizzy, tired, and kind of numb, of course it didn't help that I was cold, or that the little fairies kept their insistent screeching. I looked towards the closest cage and pulled out some of the leftover food that I had in my cloak, giving all the last of it.

"You truly are a pure soul." I jumped and placed my hand over my heart from the fear. I didn't know how long I had been here, but I do know that it was for maybe about three days.

"You don't know a thing about me, and I don't want to hear anything from you." He moved closer towards me and clenched my jaw in his cold clammy hands, his nose touching mine.

"I am just wondering why someone like you still believes that they are going to come for you, they barely know a thing about you, other than you have two younger siblings." I glared and tried to push him away, only to have myself pinned to a wall. I looked towards the shadows that were holding me, it was now a daily thing, I smart off, he pins me, and I wither in pain as he calls his shadows and forms them into whips.

"Bahaha, at least (gasp) you have (gasp) the decency to clothe me after my beatings, (gasp) at least you have something to call respectable." It was then that I felt the sting and soon went limp, almost lifeless as the slashes bit into my skin.

"You think this kindness, I can show it if you were on my side."

"I would show it on any ones side." Silent tears falling down my face, I never screamed I just stayed as silent as I possibly could.

"You're not fun anymore, you know, you used to scream, whine, and begged me to stop." I twitched and looked at him and he smirked, leaning in ad kissing the tip of my nose and then I was soon covered and was let down and placed on the ground where I usually was. I looked at the baby teeth and saw them thrashing and moving about trying to get out. I smiled and waited till I could move again.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

"Eliza, you are such a liar, you said you would stay."

"I did, and I am, what are you talking about Jamie?" He was running from me, he was throwing anything and everything he could touch. I dodged and tried to get closer to grab him and have him listen to me, but the closer I got the faster he ran, and the faster he ran the slower I ran.

"You lied, you always do you always go away I hate you, I hate you."

"JAMIE" I woke with a start, so that was how my dream is to be messed with. I am to suffer from Jamie's hate for me; I hope Sophie will be okay without me.

"Nice dream it was courtesy from me, maybe you should give up in hope and let me take over, won't you let me?" I sighed and shook my head trying to get rid of the dizziness and stress that I have been feeling since I've been here.

"It would be nice to let go wouldn't it, for you to take full control of my body and have me do your bidding, I bet it would get rid of my pain wouldn't it." I smiled and looked at him, closing my eyes and rubbing it in his face that I wasn't going to let him win.

His face grew red and his body grew in mass as shadows and out grew the whole lair scaring the baby teeth. "I am in no mood to play, submit to me and I will spare your soul damn it." I smiled more and then soon I was full blown laughing.

"You wouldn't know what to do with this soul of mine." Everything went black, I don't know why, but I felt good happy and free.

**YEARS LATER **

I felt my body move and soon I was blind by the light, it wasn't really bright but it was enough to get my attention. I tried to open my eyes only to have them sealed shut, I couldn't see and panic rose in my throat.

"**Be calm young one." **I moved around and bumped into something hard, I pushed away only to have something grab me.

"No let go, let go, don't touch me." I was embraced and held close to the body. He tried to comfort me, but it wasn't working I couldn't get rid of him; I couldn't get away from it.

"Oh, the baby teeth, and Jamie I failed them." I sagged in the man's arms and I could feel the exhaustion over come me.

**JACK FROST**

We were in North's home when we were soon called to meet in the main room, I was having a very intellectual talk with Phil, and it was one of the first times when he hasn't tried to kill me.

"Yes I know I will talk with him later, bye Phil." With that I was out and into the main room where tooth, North, Sandman, and the Easter bunny were. We finally beat Pitch and released all the baby teeth, but we were too late for Eliza, she lay there cold and lifeless when we finally got rid of Pitch, her body abused and starved. I felt so much rage and then I realized it was my fault for her pain.

"So what is it you guys what's the deal with Manny?" I moved so that I was sitting on my staff, getting comfortable, for the horribly long speech.

"MIM says that a new guardian has been chosen and that it is time to face a maybe new evil that is to face the world." With that Manny moved to light to the crystal only to skip over it and cover the figure in his dull but new light.

"**Be calm young one." **The figure of a young petite girl was soon moving and trying to touch objects that she could define.

No let go, let go, don't touch me." I went to grab her only to have Bunny catch her first. "Oh, the baby teeth, and Jamie I failed them." I was surprised, she knew the baby teeth and Jamie, she seemed familiar, but something was off about her.

"**Take her to a room to rest it took a lot out of her to be revived." **With that MIM was gone and leaving us to care for the girl.

"I can't believe it, she is back." I looked at Bunny with a confused look, and soon I looked closer only to have her squirm and move about in the furry man's arms.

"Put her in the spare room, well have to help her, I know what spirit she is, and I will explain to you later, for now everyone get sleep." North was soon gone and was in his office, door locked and soon we heard his classical music.


End file.
